Peter Stegman
Peter Stegman:'' "Face the music... teacher teacher" Andrew Norris: ''"Wait a minute, you're in this class. Sit down" ''Peter Stegman: him the finger "Sit on this, motherfucker" Andrew Norris: "What's the matter with you?" Peter Stegman: ''"What's the matter with you? What's the matter with me? What's the matter with matter?" "Life is pain. Pain is everything." ~ Stegman (arguably summing up his entire mindset on the world) Peter Stegman is the main protagonist villain of the thriller film Class of 1984 - he is a high school thug who rules over his own gang of neo-Nazi hooligans who also supply drugs and prostitution services to students as well as extortion rackets. He is feared by all the kids and staff due to his psychopathic tendencies. However when a new teacher by the name of Andrew Norris tries to break up the violence (and by default end Peter's rule over the school) Stegman and his gang instigate a vicious war that increases in intensity - starting with threats but soon turning nasty when Stegman and his gang stab a fellow student, then proceed to slaughter and kill the rabbits belonging to a teacher who was friends with his "enemy", the senseless deaths of the animals drove the teacher insane and he tried to kill Stegman and his thugs only to die himself in the crash. Stegman then successfully got Andrew suspended when he inflicted injuries on himself and framed the teacher for assault during a confrontation - however Stegman and his gang would cross the line when they broke into the Andrew's home and raped his wife, before kidnapping her and leaving behind photographs to taunt him. Enraged and seeing no other means to stop the violence Andrew went to the school and engaged in a vigilante battle with the gang, killing many of the members - he would confront Stegman on the roof and the two wrestled, with Stegman almost falling through the roof. At this point Stegman pleaded with Andrew, stating he was "just a kid" - this caused Andrew to pause and attempt to reach over to Stegman, who then tried to stab him with his switchblade in a final act of malice: however it cost Stegman his life as he fell through the roof and became hung by electrical wires over the school gymnasium. Gallery Stegman.png Videos thumb|300px|right Notes *Peter suffered from an extreme personality disorder that manifested as moments of intense violence and antisocial behavior - yet he also had amazing talents and could be very charismatic: in many ways he can be considered a malignant narcissist in the sense he lashes out with extreme hatred at anything he feels is threatening his own authority over the school. *Peter and his gang were neo-Nazis and in conflict with an African-American gang in the school, Stegman was openly racist towards his rivals - using offensive language and one of his gang also wore a Swatsika with pride. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Knifemen Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Nazis Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Musicians Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Extortionists